Secrets
by NikixXx
Summary: Rachel has a secret. Well two actually. One shot Booondock smut. Please review and enjoy!


Rachel was trying her best not to look as miserable as she felt. She hated this, but no matter how many times she'd repeated herself to her friends, that she didn't want to be set up with any of their single work mates, or anyone else for that matter, it fell upon deaf ears. Her best friend Alice had refused to come with her and give her an 'out' this time. One because she said that Rachel had to grow a pair and tell Martha to mind her own business and two, if she did have spend another hour of her life with said Martha and the rest of her posse of Stepford Wives, then things would get messy. So today Rachel was vey much flying and drinking heavily, solo.

"C'mon! Smile!" Martha said to her in an over enthusiastic manner "You'll love him, he's so perfect for you!" Rachel turned to her with a look that said "Seriously?"

"Oh right, like the last 3. Can't wait." She said, finishing off her wine and signalling the waiter for another one.

"See that's your problem, your attitude. It just screams that you're emotionally unavailable and makes you completely unapproachable."

"Thank you Oprah." Rachel snapped back, trying with a little more animation to get the waiters attention. Martha's lecture carried on and on and Rachel was at one point impressed how little she actually stopped for breath, when mercifully her phone rang in her bag. She didn't care who it was, anyone would do to get her away from Martha's patronising relationship pep talk. When she pulled it out and looked at it she was immediately in a battle with her own smile by trying to keep it from taking over her face. Looking up at Martha she managed somehow to look normal for a few seconds as she spoke. "My mom, sorry, I have to take this!" She jumped up and headed for the door, hearing Martha saying something about not being too long because Marcus...or was it Matthew would be here soon. As she got outside she took one deep breath, cursed herself for leaving her jacket in the restaurant as it was freezing and answered "Hello?"

"Hello darlin' " Connor's Irish lilt was like having warm honey dripped into your ear.

"Hi Connor."

"What you up to?"

"I'm...in the middle of the street, talking to you." Way to be cool, she thought to herself.

"Is that right? "Well we can't have that can we? Why don't you come over so we can talk here and warm you up at the same time." She could practically hear him smiling as her cheeks and stomach began that pleasant but not too subtle warmth to kick in.

"Hmm that sounds good" she purred as she teased him "I would love you to do me...some hot chocolate and marshmallows, it's perfect for this weather." She heard him laugh.

"Cheeky little thing ain't ya?" As Rachel went to answer she heard yet another familiar voice in the background.

"Oh Jesus! I'm sat here physically ageing man!" Rachel tried her best to keep her giggles under her breath.

"Is your age effecting ya hearing then or what? Did ya not just hear me fucking ask her?"

"All I can hear is you givin' it the full Rudolph Valentino! Fucking get on with it!"

"Oh yeah well how bout I give ye my full boot up your fucking arse!"

"Err Conner!" Rachel said lightly down the phone, as much as it was always endlessly entertaining to hear them argue, it could go on for sometime. "Oh yeah, sorry love, anyway AS I WAS SAYING he punctuated for Murphy's benefit, It's Paddy's day and that means you're coming out with us tonight." He said matter of factly.

"Oh I'd love to Connor but" she felt her stomach drop "I have a date."

"Yeah I know, with us."

"No...see Martha set me up with this guy and he's coming all the way over from the other side of town and..."

"Oh Christ is she still trying to find you a good stock broker to shack up with?" He cut her off "Rach do yourself a favour and fuck them both off and come out and get shit faced with us would ya?"

" I know I know it's annoying but she only does it because she cares about me." Rachel had no idea where this was coming from. She was as pissed off at Martha for setting her up as much as Connor was. "Look maybe if I can get away tonight I can meet you both there or something?"

"Yeah, see, we were thinking we might, ya know, have a pre celebration here first. Just the 3 of us like." Rachel swallowed hard, thought of something to say, scrubbed and tried to think of something else. Something a little less monosyllabic maybe. "You know like on on your birthday."

"Yes! I know what you mean Con'!" Like she wouldn't remember! She heard him laugh lightly.

"So what do ye say? I could still get you that hot chocolate and marshmallows id you like? Could be fun, I know what a kinky little madam you can be when you get goin'"

"Fuck you." She laughed and looked around embarrassed, suddenly feeling very exposed having this conversation in the street. Even if it was on the phone.

"So?" He asked. Rachel stood there and quickly reeled off the reasons why she should stay where she was and meet this Malcolm...or Marshall she'd been set up with. She knew her friends only had her best intentions at heart and...

"Give me half an hour." She said as she hung up.

She didn't give herself time to think about what she was going to do or say next, so she just did it. Making her way back to the table she was greeted by the curious and not altogether happy looking faces of her friends. "Emergency! She blurted out "Big, huge emergency, it's Aunt Susan. That thing she has has flared up again. Mom is beside herself! Tell Michael I'm sorry and we'll reschedule." She saw one of her other friends go to speak and she jumped in again "I'm sorry you guys, I'll call you tomorrow I promise!" With that, she grabbed her stuff, turned on her heels and headed for the door.

She walked a couple of streets down then jumped into a cab to take her the rest of the way. The cab driver asked if she was sure when she told him where she wanted to be dropped off and she assured him it was. Ok, so they didn't live in the most desirable part of town but this was a small price to pay! She made her way inside and into the elevator. Before the door could shut the two elderly women who lived in the 'apartment' next to theirs climbed in with two large brown bags, the contents of which rattled and clanked a lot. They regarded her with a look that said they had probably heard what must have been very much like all the sounds of the Serengeti coming from the boys place last time she was there. She half smiled at them but got no response as the elevator jolted to a halt. "Ok well, nice to see you again." she had no idea why she said it. It really hadn't been and she doubted they thought so either. They mumbled something unintelligible as they walked to their door and she walked to the boys. She took a quick look back at them and wondered if when nobody was looking they split from two forms into one then back again sometimes. She shivered a little at the images in her head then turned to the door and knocked lightly as she opened it.

Whatever she expected to see when she went it, this was not it. She could hear them bickering, this was no surprise what so ever. What was a bit of a shock; if not an unpleasant one, was that they were both as butt naked as the day they were born. She stood there for a few seconds, just surveying the scene in front if her, not quite sure what to say, they were still blissfully unaware of her presence. Finally Murphy turned slightly and caught her eye mid expletive and suddenly his expression changed from a scowl to the biggest grin. Connor followed his eye line and did the same. She couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked as she looked them quickly up and down as they made their way over to her. Murphy came up against her front and Connor pressed himself into her back as two pairs of hands clung onto her waist. He pulled her hair from her face and over her shoulder and kissed softly under her right ear. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes as she felt Murphy's hand come under her chin and lift it. She opened them only to be met by his shockingly beautiful blue ones staring back at her. He bent his head and pecked as gently as he could against her lips "I've missed you." He whispered as he pecked again, this time at the corner of her mouth. He rolled his eyes as he looked up at Connor "Sorry,WE missed you." she couldn't help but giggle. Everything was a competition.

"So what did you tell your stock broker to get away?" Connor asked, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Oh, you know, the usual. That I had a pair of hot, naked twins waiting for me on the other side on town. He understood, it happens." They laughed, before Murphy took hold of the collar of her coat.

"You bring up a good point though. There's something not right with this picture." He said as he pushed the jacket off her shoulders and Connor finished the job, letting it drop to the floor. Murphy made quick work of the buttons on her top and Connor did his thing again, throwing it on top of her coat. Rachel bit her top lip and let her breath out through her nose and tried to keep her heart rate under control. Murphy found the zip at the back of her skirt and slowly pulled it down, his hands squeezed her ass as he pulled it off her hips and let it fall. At the same time, Connor snapped the clasp of her bra open, kissing his way down her neck and shoulders as he let the straps slip over her skin. Both boys groaned a little as her more than ample breasts spilled out. Murphy filled his hands with them and dipped his head, placing a quick kiss between them before sliding over to take her nipple in to his mouth. Rachel gasped and pushed back against Connor, her ass wriggled against him as he groaned again and licked a line up her neck and sucked in her earlobe. They certainly weren't exaggerating when they said they'd missed her, if the two now rock hard dicks rubbing back and forth between her thighs almost unbearably slowly over the soaking wet lace of her panties were anything to go by. "Oh god." she said unable to keep it in any longer "You two are gonna finish me off."

"Not yet sweetheart." Murphy said, finally dragging himself away from his torturous sucking on her breasts "It's been a while since we've had you to ourselves." He leaned in again and placed a kiss above her left nipple "There's no rush." He smiled that Murphy smile at her and everything below her waist seemed to melt.

Eventually she had to do something or this was not gonna last as long as they intended it to. "Are you two gonna make a move or are you gonna tease me all day? Cus I can play that game too you know." she said as she ran the flat of her palms down each of their chests and stomachs and couldn't help but smile a little to herself as she dropped to her knees. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open slightly. Their expressions matching that of the others exactly. Rachel took one in each hand at the same time and started stroking, eliciting a satisfying moan (for her as much as them) from them both. Turning to Connor first (because if she was being honest, it was always fun to tease Murphy the most, watching him trying to keep the look of frustration off his face was endlessly entertaining) she began to flick the tip of her tongue almost pornographically around Connor's tip while still working her hand over Murphy, then she slipped her mouth down, taking as much of him as she good. Which was an impressive amount, she was good at this, even if she did say so her self. She knew it, they knew. Yeah they certainly knew it, sometimes yawning and eating after a couple of days with them was a painful business. "Oh fuck...fuck yeah that's it...fuck...your mouth's so...fuck..." She smiled around him, then began building a slow rhythm, fucking him into her mouth. At the same time she started the same rhythm on Murphy with her hand. When she felt Connor begin to tense up in that familiar way, she swapped on them; she did warn them that she could play this game too after all.

Murphy started thrusting his hips almost immediately. No change there then. Considering they were twins and that they were so alike in so many ways; even though they didn't see it, which just made it funnier, sexually they couldn't have been more different. Connor liked to take his time and tease you into submission. Say and do the right thing at exactly the right time until you were begging. And when he was in the mood he could go all night. Literally. She'd never known a man with such control during sex. He could take you and himself to the very brink of the ragged edge over and over then at the last second, he'd pull back and start all over again. On one or two occasions, he'd stopped, mid way, got up and got a drink then came back! Murphy however...wasn't like that. It was like an all over body work out with Murphy. The most enjoyable one she'd ever had, but still. Physically he could tie you into knots and and pound into you until you couldn't see straight, in five or ten minute bursts. Give you a few minutes to catch your breath then be at you again. The one and only time she'd ever had sex in public was with Murphy. They'd gone to the movie's and it was fairly quiet and he'd lost his interest in the movie about half way through, turning it fully to Rachel. She'd laughed and told him no a couple of times when he suggested it, but eventually he'd talked her into it because, well because he was Murphy and he could. He'd sat her on his lap with her facing the screen, he shifted her hips slightly as he thrust up to meet her. She'd almost drawn blood from her lip trying to stay quiet. She'd tried not to let on too quickly that it was the one of the hottest experiences of her life, because he would have LOVED knowing he had been right. But he got it out of her eventually, which led to another good all over body work out.

This time it was their turn to snap. Connor grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back and off Murphy, who didn't look happy with the sudden loss of contact. Connor put his arm under her legs and the other round her back as he lifted her, making her laugh put loud "That's enough of that!" He said moving fast towards the two mattresses on the floor "Get your sexy arse on that bed!" As he spoke he threw her on top of his own mattress. Still giggling she pushed herself up until her head was on his pillow. She looked up at him as he stood above her. Unconsciously she brought her hand up to her right breast and started stroking it gently, bringing it to sensitive peak. That was it for Connor "Oh come here you little..." she had no idea how his sentence finished as he dropped down between her legs and buried his head into her neck. He wriggled his hips around until he was in the right place and pushed himself inside. Apparently soft, teasing Connor was out for the night because he waisted no time in flat out fucking her right from the off. He turned his head so he was panting against her cheek as she dug her nails into his back and the heal of her foot into his ass to let him know not to ease up on her. When she opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder. Murphy was standing at the end of the mattress, the tip of his tongue running slowly against his bottom lip as he watched. This was another 'thing' of his. He liked to watch and he particularly liked to watch her and his brother doing it. In fact he had told her once that watching anybody but those two did nothing for him. And if it was ever possible, he liked to be fully dressed whilst they were naked in front of him, but he swore her to secrecy as Connor would never let him hear the end of it if he found out. And then there would be more fighting. He stroked himself a couple of times as he dropped down next to them on the same bed. His elbow propping his head up as he kept his eyes on them intently. And she had to admit, having his gorgeous intense eyes on her while Connor went at it did heighten the experience for her. Connor had his head buried into her shoulder again as he gripped the edge of the mattress to give himself more power, he was whispering those things he knew she liked into her ear as she pressed her entire body up against him. That's when he turned his head to see his brother lying next to them. At first he wasn't sure when he'd look up or over his shoulder or whatever and see Murphy watching, he'd carried on and tried to block it out, until he realised his cock on the rest of his body prefer d it when he didn't ignore it. He'd told Rachel but sworn her to secrecy because if Murphy knew, he'd never hear the end of it.

Suddenly Connor pulled out forcing her to whine; if he was taking a break to get a drink again she was not gonna be pleased. Instead he took up his previous position behind her, and pushed her onto her side. He lifted her leg then took a hold of himself and slid straight back into her again. He grabbed her hip roughly carried on where he left off. In this position Murphy could look directly into her eyes, or anywhere else he wanted to look for that matter. The feel of Connor fucking her and the way Murphy's eyes were fixed on her soon became too much for Rachel and her panting quickly turned to moaning. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes as Connor pressed his lips to her ear while he talked "That's it darlin...oh fuck yeah that's it" He reached an arm around and slipped a finger between her legs, rubbing her just in the right place as he bucked wildly against her. She cried out and dug her nails into his solid thighs as her building orgasm started to work it's way up through her body.

When she opened her eyes she saw that Murphy had slid across and was now directly in front of her. With a quick look over his shoulder to his brother, he took a firm grip on Rachel's hips and flipped her up and over so she straddled him. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself and get used to the change of position and for the second time, the sudden loss of Connor. She looked down at him, breathing heavily, her body and front of her hair were soaked in sweat. Murphy ran his hands up her body, he pushed her hair from her face and over her shoulder then let them fall back down and cover her breasts with his palms. "So fuckin' sexy. Ye know that?" She smiled at him, moved her hips a little and gave him what he wanted. He watched as inch by inch he disappeared inside of her, his breathing jerky and uneven. She pushed herself up on her knees and her body forward as she started to rock.

"Oh...oh...yesss..." She whimpered out as he started to guide her into the motion he needed. Murphy moved one hand down to her hip but kept one one her breast, squeezing and kneading rougher the harder she rode him. She leaned forward so her hands were at either side of his head as her movements became wilder, she was moaning and near enough screaming his name, as her breasts bounced only inches from his face Murphy felt himself loosing it.

"Oh Jesus Christ..." She choked out as, still inside her he pushed her flat on her back. He climbed to his knees between her legs and yanked her butt up off the mattress up and into his lap. He pounded into her like his whole being depended on it, she opened her eyes and threw her head back to see Connor coming to kneel next to her, one hand wrapped around himself, the other he put to her mouth. She sucked them until he felt they were wet enough then he moved them to her left nipple and teased. Murphy was up higher on his knees now, her ass was off the bed and he held her legs around his waist as he fucked them both closer and closer to the edge. Connor fell into their rhythm with his hand and as she threw her arms out, grabbed the sheets and squealed as she pushed her hips up, Murphy couldn't hold it any more, he slammed into her, the full length of him 4 or 5 times as he came, more out of control than he ever had in his life. Rachel could literally see stars as her orgasm tore through her, forcing her to bend her back almost in two. The next thing she felt was the heat that covered the skin on her belly and breasts as Connor let go all over her.

"Holy shit! Happy fucking St Patrick's day!" Connor said between heavy breaths as he fell back and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Confessions gonna be an interesting one come Sunday." Murphy followed up. Rachel couldn't keep her laughter in. She sat up, putting her hands behind her to take the weight. As she looked down on the two, panting, sweaty, red hot, sexy twins laying either side of her she couldn't help it. She felt smug.

"So" Connor started again "like I was saying before, do ye fancy coming out with us tonight or...?" She laughed again and stood up slowly on her shaky legs.

"Well I suppose I could let you two buy me a drink and see where we go from there." Two sets or beautiful blue eyes and smiles flashed back at her. She headed for the shower which she knew would be freezing cold, but with one quick look back at them over her shoulder, she thought that probably wouldn't be such a bad thing.


End file.
